The After of it All
by GeekyGurl of the 21stcentury
Summary: The future of Ally. A single mother finds out the her kids have been posting videos of themselves online. when she figures out that her kids snuck away to go meet a person who they have been talking to online with and sets out to find them and finds not only her kids but a person whom she planned not to see for a long time.


**Hello! This fic is probably the longest one I've ever written. Austin and Ally is the best TV Show ever. Disclaimer: Everything belongs to it's rightful owners. Don't forget Review!**

"Hey Tate look at what I found in mom's songbook," said Lauren a long haired blonde 13 year old with brown eyes and plenty of freckles. "Lauren, you know we're not supposed to look in there," said Tate a dirty blonde haired 13 year old with brown eyes and some freckles. Lauren ignored him then asking ,"I have always wondered what happened to the first volume of her book". The book was brown and leathery with a rhinestone 'A' on it and in small lettering in the top left corner 'Volume 2'. "Yeah," replied Tate,"because this book doesn't tell anything about her past." Lauren was flipping through the pages when she came across a song. "Tate look at this song!" said Lauren skimming down the list labeled 'Top ten picks' ."All of these are written by this guy named Austin Moon," said Tate ,"Oh, look Lauren this is a good one". "Let's see," said Lauren before she sang

Well I know that I'll make it

Never put my head down

T-t-turn it up loud

Yeahhhhh

Cause I don't have to fake it

If I keep on working it

A billion hits is what I'll get

When she finished the song Tate said ," Your voice is so cool Lauren." Lauren replied ,"Well I'm not as good as you." "Oh, how about we post you singing on our MyTube channel," suggested Tate. "That sounds cool but I still want you in it," said Lauren. "I know but I don't think I'm ready to be in front of the camera just yet," reasoned Tate."Fine," said Lauren.

Tate was setting up a camera their room(They share a room in a apartment with their mom)

"Come on Lauren! I'm almost done setting up!" yelled Tate as he was setting the camera in the right angle for the lighting and syncing the microphone. "Hey I'm back," said Lauren as Tate looked up at her. She was wearing a casual yellow ruffle dress with straps. "Ok, so how are we going to shoot this," said Tate. Tate learned a lot of stageing details from their mom but they never known how she knew this nor did they know who their father is. "Ok let's get shooting," said Tate behind the camera.

Meanwhile with Ally…

30 year old Ally Dawson was working extra shifts at the diner. She would work from early day to late night 6 days a week only getting to see her kids sleeping, during her break, or on Saturdays. Life was not easy for Ally because 13 years before she had to run away from her love Austin Moon to go live in New York, far away from her friends because she had a secret. She was pregnant with twins. She was a smart, happy 16 year old girl who was famous and was titled rising star for a little while before she ran away. She wrote songs with her best friend because he was a rising star and was about to become big just like herself. After a year of writing songs for him they started dating. Only to know that later she found herself pregnant and ran away to save Austin's career. Austin to that day was still popular but his songs weren't as big as those he had wrote with Ally. Ally was cleaning up shop as her boss Katie walked in ,"Ally, why don't you take your lunch break early. You look tired," said Katie a nice friendly woman with black straight hair and amber eyes. "It's Ok Katie I'm fine," said Ally. "Then go take a break nobody's here right now so you was go take a nap in the break room and I'll call you in when a customer needs your help,"Katie insisted. "Fine," said Ally as she walked to the break room to go take a fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile with Lauren and Tate.

A billion hits is what I'll get

Lauren sang as the finished the song. "And that's a wrap," said Tate. "Cool now I'll do the editing and how about you call mom and see when she's coming back," said Lauren getting her computer. "Ok," relied Tate picking up his phone

"hey mom when are you getting back"

"I'll be back at least 11:00 tonight sorry honey"

"It's ok bye,"

Tate and Lauren were used to not seeing their mom everyday. They always just seemed to wake up eat pre-made food their mom made them and go the bus together. To be honest she did not know they had a MyTube account and she hadn't even heard her kids sing and they were not planning on telling neither to Ally. She just taught them to play music and that's all. "She's not going to be back till 11:00," said Tate. "Ok," replied Lauren ," Hey can you help me finish editing this video Tate?" "Sure," replied Tate. and they worked on the song together.

A few hours later ...

They had finished the song at 10:30 before they fell asleep. Ally arrived home and walked into the twin's bedroom to find them sleeping. "They're not enough hours in a day," said Ally as she looked at the twins. She then walked to bed. She only worked this long to keep a apartment for her family to live in because there are only low pay jobs for highschool dropouts.

The next day…

Ally was gone to work when the twins woke up and gone to school. When they arrived Lauren and Tate received a round of applause everyone was saying how much of a great voice Lauren has and Tate was talking to the computer science class about his camera work. The twins asked why was everyone congratulating them and one of the kids told them it was their video. They were an overnight sensation. After a hectic day at school they came home and checked their MyTube channel. They had over a million subscribers and their video got a million views. They started freaking out trying to figure out what to do next. They were scrolling down the comments section replying to as many comments as they can. Some said that Tate should be in the next video and some said that their cover of 'A Billion Hits' was very creative but, one comment really intrigued them. It was Jimmy Starr of Starr records. And he wanted to meet up with them to talk about a record deal. They first confirmed it was the real Jimmy Starr then they planned to meet him at a park the next day. "You know Tate everyone wants you in the next video," said Lauren. "Well they do and I don't want to disappoint them,"said Tate," And they also want to know a little bit about ourselves. How about we have a live stream." "Cool set up the camera and and let's get shooting." said Lauren. When the camera was set up and they started streaming after doing their intro they had at least 2,000 people tuned in and people started asking questions. "Oh," said Lauren ," _127 is asking for Tate and I to sing together." "Ok," said Tate before they sang

Well I know that I'll make it

Never put my head down

T-t-turn it up loud

"chibigurl asks if we are 14 and and twins," said Tate. "We are both 13 years old and yes, we are fraternal twins," answered Lauren ," and Music101 asks if we have received any record deals yet.""Well in the matter of fact we do. We are planning on meeting a record executive soon," said Tate. And they answered questions until 9:00 o'clock before shutting down their camera and falling asleep.

The next day(Saturday)…

"Wake up Lauren," whispered Tate shaking her bed," We need to sneak out to the park to meet Jimmy I forgot Mom's here". Lauren quickly woke up telling Tate ," It's Saturday! Oh, I forgot today's Saturday mom gets Saturdays off . Oh, she can't know." " And she won't know we can sneak out and be back before mom wakes up," said Tate," remember she works on a terrible schedule and on Saturdays she sleeps in for an extra 4 hours. We can still make it". "Fine let's go," said Lauren.

The Park:

Lauren and Tate were walking around the park looking for Jimmy. "Hey look over there!" said Lauren. It was Jimmy Starr and he had a blonde guy with a guitar strapped to his back standing next to him. "Jimmy!" yelled Tate and Lauren. "Hey nice to meet you," said Jimmy as he shook hands with Lauren and Tate. "I'm a big fan. I would like you to meet the original performer of 'A Billion Hits' , Austin Moon. "Hey you're the guy who wrote all the songs on mom's 'Top 10' list. "Well nice to know your mom's a fan," said Austin. Then out of nowhere Ally crept up behind Lauren and Tate turned them around to face her and yelled ,"Why did you guys go meet with a person you met online it's very dangerous and you should have told me you posted a video of yourselves onli-". Ally glanced up behind Tate and Lauren and said ,"Austin". Austin was as confused,surprised, and happy as Ally and said ,"Ally". Then Jimmy said ,"Ally!?". "Mom do you know these guys?" said Tate and Lauren in unison. Ally pushed her kids aside and practically jumped up in Austin's arms. " "Austin I can't believe you're really here,"cried Ally with tears in her eyes. "Als what are you doing here in New York?" asked Austin. "Forget that! Austin how do you know our mom!" interrupted Lauren. "Wait, mom?" said Austin. "Excuse us," said Ally dragging Austin away from Jimmy and the twins. "Als what did they mean by mom?" asked Austin,"Are you married to someone?" "No Austin I'm not married and-" Ally paused to take a deep breath ," Austin, I never thought I would see you again to tell you this but I left you because,well , they're your kids". Austin was shocked. "You mean they're mine," said Austin. "Yes," said Ally. "Oh, so you left me to save my career," said Austin understandingly, " so you didn't leave me because you didn't love me, you left because you loved me". Ally smiled and nodded. "So you aren't in a relationship with anybody," asked Austin as Ally nodded," then you won't mind if I do this". Then

Austin leaned in and gave her a long awaited they parted they walked back to the kids hand in hand.

Meanwhile with the kids:

"How can he know our mom?" said Lauren. "Have you ever did the math?" said Tate. "What math?" asked Lauren. "Um, excuse me I have a meeting to attend to so I going to go," said Jimmy clearly wanting to stay out of this. Then Tate explained," So, If you take our age and subtract it by mom's age we will get how old our mom was when we were born, in other words we are 13 and mom is 30 so that means she was 17 when she had us!" Lauren's eyes widened ,"So, mom was a teen pregnancy story so what? That still doesn't explain why she knows Austin". "Yeah but still, they could have known each other in high school or something and Austin could have been good friends with her," said Tate. Then they spot Austin holding Ally's hand and they were walking back towards them. Tate did not know what have gotten into her but Lauren exploded when Ally and Austin approached them. "What's going on here! Tell me what's happening! How does Austin know you!" yelled Lauren. "Lauren, Tate there's something I want to tell you," said Ally calmly ," I only know Austin because I used to write songs for him, we were best friends and well long story short. He's your father." Lauren and Tate were shocked. They would have never in a thousand years have guessed that. No one knew what to do next then Austin finally spoke up and said ,"We should probably tell you the full story but we'll do that later. Your mom and I need to catch up a bit. How about you go do something while we do that". "Ok Austin. I guess," said Tate grabbing his sister and walking away.

Coffee Shop:

"Austin are you ok," said Ally noticing Austin was a bit gloomy. "No Ally, how could you do that to me. Leaving me. I went through so much without you. I had to find a new songwriter and without you Trish, Dez, and I broke apart." Ally was so shocked at how all her old friends were not together anymore. "Dez went to film school, Trish went off to find you but then never replied to any of her texts or calls and she never spoke a word to me or Dez, but she is alive and well. She is seen every now and then in different places. And I went on with my career." "I'm so sorry Austin," said Ally,"but just asking, what did you do with my first songbook?" "It's at my place back in Miami and I've read through it." "Ok well it's getting late I guess this is goodbye, again," said Ally wanting to change the subject because she did not want to talk about what she wrote in the past. "No Ally, I want to see you again. You just can't leave me here again. Please don't leave me," begged Austin. "Ok," said Ally," I have the same cell number I've had 13 years ago". "Ok Als, I'll see you later". They hugged

 **I'm planning on finishing this soon, but warning the next chapter might be shorter than this one. Don't be shy, Review!:)**


End file.
